The abbreviations used in this application are as follows:    AS: acharan sulfate,    ACH: 2-O-desulfated AS,    GAG: glycosaminoglycan,    HA: hyaluronic acid,    CS: chondroitin sulfate,    NAH: N-acetylheparosan,    HEP: heparin,    HS: heparan sulfate,    EHS-HS: HS derived from murine Engelbreth-Holm-Swarm sarcoma,    NH2-HEP: N-desulfated HEP,    NAc-HEP: N-desulfated/N-re-acetylated HEP,    6DSH: 6-O-desulfated HEP,    NAc-6DSH: N-acetylated 6DSH,    NH2-6SH: (2-O/N)-desulfated HEP,    6SH: (2-O/N)-desulfated/N-re-acetylated HEP,    NH2-2SH: (6-O/N)-desulfated HEP,    2SH: (6-O/N)-desulfated/N-re-acetylated HEP,    NSH: (2-O/6-O)-desulfated HEP,    NH2-CDSH: completely desulfated HEP,    CDSH: completely desulfated/N-re-acetylated HEP,    Ch: chondroitin,    2DSH: 2-O-desulfated HEP,    NAC-NSH; N-acetylated NSH,    CS-A(W): whale-derived chondroitin sulfate A,    CS-A(S): shark-derived chondroitin sulfate A,    CS-B: chondroitin sulfate B,    CS-C: chondroitin sulfate C,    CS-D: chondroitin sulfate D,    CS-E: chondroitin sulfate E,    KLH: hemocyanin, and    BSA: bovine serum albumin.
AS is one type of GAG isolated from a giant east African land snail (scientific name: Achatina fulica). AS is a polysaccharide having a repeating structure of a disaccharide unit composed of N-acetylglucosamine and 2-O-sulfated iduronic acid (-[IdoA(2S)-GlcNAc]-) as a basic sugar chain structure, and known to have an extremely similar structure to that of HS and HEP (Non-patent document 1). As an antibody that reacts with AS, MW3G3 is known, however, an antibody that reacts with AS and does not react with heparan sulfate derived from bovine kidney has not been known (Non-patent document 2).
Non-patent document 1: Yon S. Kim et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 271, No. 20, pp. 11750-11755, 1996
Non-patent document 2: Gerdy B. ten Dam et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 279, pp. 38346-38352, 2004